The Pearl of the Orient Recieves Letters!
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: Read the title. It's all there. A "Letters to the World" fic, but with Philippines! Have fun, send in letters1 Rated T if people want to send in as the Bad Touch Trio, or Romano. Or any others. PLEASE PM ME FOR THE LETTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was bored, so.. I decided to do a Letters to the World fic! I accept any stats, countries, anyone! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT own Hetalia. It's a shame.**

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Hello, my name is Maria Clara dela Cruz, or Philippines. My boss, with the help of Kuya America and Kuya Japan, got me writing letters. It's to improve good relations or something… So, I reluctantly agreed. You cannot say no to BOTH Kuya America and Japan's puppy faces. Hay naku. I didn't even KNOW Kuya Japan had a puppy face. I guess everyone has one… Well, I will be patiently waiting to hear from you! Write/talk? to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Philippines_

* * *

**AN: You heard the girl, write to her! Please PM your letters! Oh, just a hint. I am a HUGE shipper of JapanXPhilippines, so yeah. Anyone wants to write as Japan, thanks. :) PM the letters!Please, PM THEM!  
**

**PS: Sorry if this was short.**


	2. Chapter 2: From Paaaastaaaa

**AN: The first mail… in two weeks… I feel the love… Thanks guys… Special thanks to Paaaaaaaaastaaaaa! Sorry, I am kinda lazy to not count out all the A's soo… Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

America and Philippines are walking to the lady nation's room, chatting the whole time. America then asks, "Wait, are you doing the letters? Or are you trying to skip out?"

Philippines replies, "No! Um, actually, I got a letter from Italy a flew days ago..." The American strikes a hero pose and declares, "Let's go! I also want to read the letter!"

As the two settle in, Philippines opens the mail and reads the contents out loud. After she finishes reading, America had a shocked face on and Piri herself was blushing like a tomato. America's shock then turns into a smile and says, "Wow, Italy is smarter than I thought!" Maria stammers, "W-What do y-you mean?"

Alfred just smiles and winks at the speechless Asian nation. "Japan, huh? The Hero never would have guessed... Oh no! I forgot my hamburger!" He then runs off in search of his beloved food. Maria shakes her head and says, "Oh, Kuya..." The lady nation takes out a paper and pen, ready to start the letter.

* * *

_Hi Maria! This is Italy :D veeeeee! I was wondering if you know how to cook pasta? I could teach you! We can go to Doitsu's house! Japan might be there too! It'll be fun, ve? You should sleep over too! I can sleep with Doitsu and you sleep with in the guest room with Japan! It'll be fun! Veeeeee! See you soon! :D Pasta for everyone!_

* * *

_Dear Italy,_

_Of course, I know how to cook pasta! But, I would like to personally learn from the expert himself. :) Sure, I'll go to Germany's house. I can tell we'll have a lot of fun, if you are the host!_

_Of course I'll sleep over! You guys are fun to hang out with! The Allies are too, but I'm trying to divide up my time between you guys... Oh! Um, me and K-Kuya Japan in the g-guest room? I-If you s-say so! But, I don't think Romano will be TOO happy about where you plan to sleep. I'll be waiting until the day comes!_

_Love,_  
_Philippines_

* * *

Maria smiles after writing the last word. She gets to hang out with the Axis! The nation rethinks about the sleeping arrangements and blushes. Oh, it will have to do. It's just one night. Maria closes the envelope and goes off to drop the letter in the mailbox.

* * *

**AN: Thank you, Paaaasta! If you come back, then please happily take the role of Italy. If not, then someone else will kinda have to replace you because it's pretty hard to find anonymous people.**

**Please PM ME THE LETTERS! Yes, PM!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: From DevilLovinoIsAwesome

**AN: Hi people… I'm baack! Someone reviewed and said that this story is against fanfiction rules. I have heard it all before. Actually, I have seen it happen before, so I will follow other great people before me. Send it in through pms! After Canadian Land's letter, I won't accept letters from reviews anymore. I know, sorry non account people….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Period.**

* * *

"Please leave me be, Kuya America. I have three more letters to write!" Maria groaned at the pestering American next to her. "But Mariaaaa! I want to read the letters! I'll read them with you! Please please please pl-" Alfred whined, but was cut off by the look in Maria's eyes. He has seen that look before, and didn't want to see it again…

"Heheh, maybe I'll just leave for now… And check in on you later! Yeah, that's right. Later! I'll check in with you later! Ahahaha, bye now!" Alfred stammered and walked out the door. Maria just cocked her head to the side and looked at her fleeing kuya. What is WITH him? Nevertheless, she shrugged and read the first letter from her AEAN sister, Indonesia.

* * *

_Hei, Maria it's me your beloved big sister._

_How the things in there? If you have problem let big sister help you._

_Is America amuse you again? If he amuse you later I send him all Maphillindo ghost (yeah it's awesome)_

_Anyway, yesterday Japan visited me, and... Japan was secretly talking about how nice about you, and he ask me permission for married! Of course I say 'NO!'_

_Because, I'm your sister! I will protect you until you find the one that you truly in love with._

_About in here, Malaysia noisy as always. You know, he's still demand for marriage! I scare that, because incest is against religion and i hate incest, and he still demand for marriage! And he still doesn't know about that I dating Denmark because that weird confession (he confesse to me when badminton we play badminton in China) and againt Russia is now, dating Lovino (it's weird, but I love the pairing) I just got the information from Erzebet. will you accompany me later to denmark? Because I want feel the the cold and the snow again, AND don't think that I go there for seeing Denmark!_

_Warm regard, Your beloved big sister_

_Indonesia._

_PS : if you serious about Japan, I will give him permission but, you must go to my house with Japan to give the clear reason. Why you want to married with Japan._

_(AN : I make Malaysia into like Belarus :p, because i dont like my and Malaysia country problem.)_

_(AN : there's no Elizaveta in Hungary names)_  
_(last A/N : sorry if it's wrong, it's my first time doing letter fic. And if you want to know about my OC, it's on my profile and sorry if I'm wrong.)_

* * *

After reading Indonesia's letter, Maria just sat there in a daze. Denmark and Indonesia, she was fine with, but Russia and Romano? Where did that come from? Nevermind, there will always be love.

And what's with Kuya Japan wanting to marry her? Maria blushed and started to try to piece together information. Japan never showed interest, so why now? The lady nation shook her head and started writing.

* * *

_Dear Indonesia, _

_Things are okay here, just a little hectic with Kuya America pestering me about these letters… It's okay, I can handle him. I do have black and white magic, plus the friends I have here… I am jealous of Arthur that he has nice ones…_

_Hmm… He visited you? And said that? For some reason, I don't believe… Although it would be nice… Sorry, daydreaming again… We'll just have to have him confirm that, don't we?_

_Oh, poor you. Malaysia is always annoying, but not as scary as Russia's little sister… And speaking of Russia, him and Romano? Kuya Lovi? What? I just pity him, for now they have to suffer the wrath of Belarus… Scary…_

_Of course, I would love to go with you to Denmark's place! I really wanted to make a snowman again, tose were fun… Right, don't lie to me… I know you inside-out. Well, write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Philippines_

* * *

**AN: Thank you, ! Although the marriage is a little too much, we'll wait until someone does write in as Japan and answers with a solution… **

**PMs now, okay guys?**


	4. Chapter 4: From Ninjaroll

**AN: 2nd chappie today… I am happy! Soo, this is for NinjaRoll…**

**Disclaimer: No Hetalia makes me sad. I am sad.**

* * *

Indonesia's letter done, now Dilao's… Maria grabbed another sheet of paper as Alfred poked his head into her room. "Hey, Maria! How goes it?" Maria got caught off-guard, so she screamed and dropped a pencil on her foot. With the pointy side going down. "Why me?" she thought.

Alfred chuckled and said, "Whoops on your part… So, how goes the letters?" Maria forced herself to smile and said, "I'm on my second one… Will you please go? Maybe eat or something?" Alfred whined, "But the extra-large here in Philippines is SMALL! How do you guys live like that?" Maria groaned. "We don't eat as much as you Americans do. Now, please leave."

The American nation chuckled and closed the door. Maria sighed and turned back to her letter.

* * *

_Kamusta Ate,_

_Hello Ate Its just me Dilao here! So anyways I was just tidying up the house (before Manila comes over) when I found an old picture book!_

_I never realized how many times Kuya Japan visited me back then!_

_No wonder he always waves at me when I visit you! We should get all together sometime! Oh! And how are you? Any new things happening? :)_

_-Dilao_

_((:D another fellow pirihon shipper? pirihon shipper unite xD))_

* * *

Maria smiled at the letter. She really missed Dilao and Manila, along with the others… Picking up a pencil, Maria started to write in her same, neat handwriting of hers.

* * *

_Dear Dilao,_

_Oh, Manila visited you? She did tell me about that.. _

_Oh, it's always like a treasure hunt when you find something memorable like a picture book… Now that you mention it, Kuya Japan did visit a lot… We really should get together and hang out! Nowadays, we just talk through this and other means of communication… _

_Thank you for asking! I am fine, and currently planning a trip to pick some mangoes. Do you want to come? I would be glad if you did! _

_Love,_

_Philippines_

* * *

**AN: OMGIT'SNINJAROLL! Ehem, sorry. How are you? You reviewed my other firihon story, that was you! I. DEMAND. YOU. TO. GET. AN. ACCOUNT. NOW. I want to actually be able to talk to you, since I am a FiriHon lover as well.. Get an account, I beg you! **

**Sorry about the rant… Please PM me for your letters!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: From anon mapleandmintbunnyz

**AN: I AM ON A ROLL! 3rd letter, chappie, whatever. YES! I am kind to you guys, no?**

**Disclaimer: Still no Hetalia…**

* * *

"Umm, Maria. Who's Canadianland?" Alfred asked, only getting to read the first sentence of the letter. Maria jumped from her seat, screaming ,"AAAUGH! DON'T CREEP UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Alfred shook his head. "No, I'm serious. Who's Canadianland?"

Maria shook her head wildly and screamed, "NOO! YOU MUST **NEVER **KNOW! PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM! WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS? DID FRANCE MANIPULATE YOUR MIND OR **SOMETHING**? PLEASE, JUST LEAVE!" Intent on keeping Canadianland's secret, she slammed Alfred out of her room and sighed. "This will be hard…" Maria sighed.

* * *

_Um...hi Maria,_

_I'm Canadianland, ummm.. I'm like Canada and Iceland's child, but that's kinda a secret so don't tell anyone! ESPECIALLY not Alfred! He'll kill Iceland! Anyways, I don't really see them as parents, they're more like big brothers (except they're a couple...)_

_So, um, how are you? I'm so grateful you noticed that I existed for long enough to speak to me at the last meeting! That's why I wrote you a letter! Ummm... I'm gonna send you some flavoured liquorice, just tell me which flavour you want! I have maple, mango, cherry, spicy pepper, chocolate, strawberry, coconut, raspberry, blackberry, apple, cinnamon, watermelon and normal black liquorice!_

_Okay, so, in case you didn't notice (who am I kidding? No one ever notices me), our countries are pretty good friends, so I think we should maybe be friends, eh? You wanna come over sometime? I could show you my pets! I got lotsa pets: a snake (huge boa constrictor- it's my favorite) a cat, 5 different birds, 2 bears, a lion, and a lotta others! Or, we could go to a hockey game? Or soccer if you prefer?_

_I'm SO glad you can see fairies and magical creatures as well! I TOLD America they were real! You, me, England, and Norway should make a magic club (since we're the only ones who actually HAVE magic) Lol_

_By the way, the French in me tells me that you and Japan are a very good couple! ;) And not in a perverted way! I'm not totally French!_

_Love, C.L._

_P.S.- Ummm, please try not to forget to write me back! It's not my fault that I'm mostly invisible!_

* * *

Maria smiled at the letter. She remembered Canadianland from the meeting! And Canada and Iceland HAVE gotten close, no doubt. Source from Elizabeta herself. Maria smiled and grabbed some paper.

* * *

_Dear Canadianland, _

_Oh, yes. I remember you! Elizabeta, the gossip of the love between relationships, has told ma about you1 Don't worry, I won't tell America! I just slammed my door in his face from getting him to read anymore than the first sentence. He did put up quite a fight…_

_Oh, I am fine, thank you for asking! And don't worry. I always see Canada, so I will see you as well… Mmm, licorice! I would have to say coconut and MANGOES! I really love mangoes, they are soo sweet!_

_Of course I noticed! Don't be so hard on yourself, most countries are whackos themselves… Including me, I admit. Of course I want to be friends1 That's why I (was forced) started this! And yes, I would like to visit… Wow, you have a lot of pets.. Must be from the different parents' wildlife or something…_

_Hmm, so England DID tell you I am a magic user and have special eyes. I expected him to… Now that you bring it up, it does sound like a fun idea to start a Magic Club! _

_OH, REALLY? Me and Japan/ That's good to hear… :) It's not your fault you have French blood in you, we understand. _

_Love,_

_Philippines_

_PS: I don't blame you, just be more outgoing!_

* * *

**AN: Nyahahahahahahaha! This random reviewer is actually my friend in real life here at , mapleandmintbunnyz! Yeah, Canadianland. Blame me and my other Hetalia-obsessed friends. First, she was Iceland. Then, we forced her to cosplay as Canada at an anime convention. So, she became CANADIANLAND! Canada and Iceland's secret lovechild! Hahaha, she must be soo mad at me right now…**

**Go read mapleandmintbunnyz story and PM for the letters, mmkay? Peace!**


End file.
